


free

by drabbling (Schadenfreudah)



Series: B/R drabbles [18]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreudah/pseuds/drabbling
Summary: They're free as birds.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Series: B/R drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681774
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	free

Leaving Domino behind feels like _bliss._

Bakura tears off onto the road immediately, probably maxing the speed limit, but he doesn’t give a shit. He's dreamt of getting out for goddamn years; now they're finally doing it, it's too addictive to worry about the small things.

"Bye, motherfuckers!” he hollers, hand giving the finger out the window, hair whipping on his face and neck in the fast wind

From beside him, Ryou rolls his eyes, but he's caught up in the atmosphere, too, and sticks his tongue out, feeling a bit embarrassed but elated all the same.

They go at this pace—ricketing down the road, crazy, as fast as Bakura can manage—until they’re on the highway, and finally Bakura pulls into a Dairy Queen drive thru. He orders two milkshakes—one chocolate for him and one strawberry for Ryou. Just like they've always had, since they were kids

When they come out, he leads Ryou to the hood of the car, and they sit side by side watching the sun drown in the sky.

"Is this what you wanted?" Ryou asks, quietly, staring at the constellations of stars descending on the sky as their ice cream melts all over their fingers.

Bakura grins. "It's everything," he replies, looking at Ryou instead.


End file.
